


Strawberry Kiss

by Lightning5



Series: First Kisses [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Meant to post it here a while ago, Transferred from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning5/pseuds/Lightning5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She offered him a strawberry and he accepted it with a kiss. (Cross-post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my personal Tumblr on 27 October 2014 for gadgerecfics' FirstKiss!Gadge Drabble Challenge. Check it out!

Gale kicked his soccer ball around the backyard. He kept glancing at Katniss and her friend, Madge, drawing on the concrete path with sidewalk chalk. He huffed as they giggled to whatever they drew. They offered him some chalk but Gale didn’t want to _draw_ , he wanted to play soccer. His dad was at work and his mom was inside with his aunt, both women pregnant. He was surrounded by girls.

Gale huffed again as he tapped the ball with his feet. Taking a deep breath, he kicked the ball hard against the small net.

_So much for soccer,_ he thought.

He turned, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked to the steps. Before he put his foot one the bottom step, his aunt came through the door with a bowl of strawberries in one hand and the other against her protruding stomach.

"Almost lunch time!" Aunt Camilla announced, making her way to the picnic table. Katniss and Madge dropped their chalk and raced to the table, with Gale dragging his feet behind Aunt Camilla.

"What kind of sandwiches do you three want?"

"Peanut butter!" Katniss exclaimed, tossing her long braid behind her and taking a strawberry.

"And jelly," Madge added politely when Aunt Camilla focused her attention onto their guest.

"Okay. Gale?"

He shrugged. “Same.”

Aunt Camilla headed inside, while Katniss and Madge happily munched on strawberries, Gale drummed his fingers against the table. After a few minutes, they could hear Aunt Camilla calling for Katniss. His cousin stole another strawberry before running inside.

"Don’t you want a strawberry?" Gale heard a small voice ask.

He turned his head to his right to look at the younger girl who was holding said fruit out toward him. He gulped, noticing how her blonde hair moved with the breeze and how her blue eyes were the bluest he’s ever seen. The only other person with blue eyes was Aunt Camilla, but her blue eyes were lighter.

Gale found himself liking Madge’s a lot more.

"They’re really good," Madge continued.

He took the offered strawberry, managing to eat it whole while Madge took two bites to finish her own.

"Thanks," he murmured, giving her a shy smile which she returned.

Without a thought, Gale pressed his lips to Madge’s, pulling back a second later. She looked surprised, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"What was that?" She asked, standing from the table, hands on her hips.

Gale didn’t know what to say. When his dad did it, his mom smiled and laughed. She didn’t question him like Madge was doing to Gale.

"Uh…"

"I’m telling," she threatened, her blue eyes stern.

"No! Please don’t! I’m sorry!" He begged. He didn’t want to get in trouble. His dad was taking him to the pier tomorrow! He’s been good all week!

Madge’s expression softened. “Well don’t do it again. Only grown ups do that.”

"I know," Gale emphasized. "And I won’t. I promise."

Madge gave him another stern look before sitting down at the other side of the table. Gale could feel the heat on his cheeks and glancing at Madge, he could see her cheeks were just as red.

Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long. His mom, Aunt Camilla, and Katniss joined them armed with sandwiches and cups of milk.

"Everything alright?" Mom wondered, setting down Gale’s plate before him.

"Yeah," he replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

The group ate their lunch talking quietly with the occasional outburst of laughter. At one point, Gale spotted the bowl with only one strawberry in it. Finishing his sandwich, he nudged the bowl closer to Madge, took off to get his soccer ball, not knowing if Madge would take it or not.

She did.


End file.
